The Girl with Two Identities
by GraysonElizabethW
Summary: Rebecca Bradshaw is the picture perfect Tennessee girl who finds time for everything she wants to do.But when an accident occurs making it impossible to search her records, Rebecca learns something that is life changing, and as anyone can guess,she isn't who she is claimed to be. Rebecca must move, and learn her real name,secrets,and lifestyle in just weeks,in a new country too.
1. Preface

**_Preface_**

The wind; it whispers, telling me everything I need to know. From blowing through the leaves to brushing through my hair. The air, it guides my thoughts, telling me it's spring here in this small valley town of Leipers Fork, Tennessee. The sun shines, creating a clear glow of yellow upon my Caucasian-toned face. My light-brunette color of scrunches upon my head flow not only in the valley's breezes, but along with my every step, bouncing across my shoulder-blades.

My mother sits upon the brick outlining her garden, watering each stem and roots of each flower and bush individually. My mother is beautiful, pure innocence, tender. Her strawberry blonde hair blows to the east with every gust of breeze, and her blue eyes twinkle with every sun ray that reflects off her face. She naturally stands at about 5'8" tall; being six inches taller than myself, however; she is heard to be four inches shorter than my father. My father… he is an unknown figure to my individual; fourteen year old soul. Supposedly, he had left this earth, leaving behind his successes and memories. But to be completely honest he has never been spoken of to me.

During the weeks, I tend myself to a home-school, followed by a Tuesday and Thursday piano lesson. I spend my time differently. During the week, I am found in the den studying either music pieces, or theater scripts. On Saturday, I'm free to do whatever I please to do, and on Sundays, I am on stage for theater performances, or musical recitals. Although, on weekends, I prefer to run the backyard and garden barefoot with my dog. My mother works as a dentist's assistant. She works up to eight hours a day, and she is an expert at filing.

I enjoy being a typical teen, and of course with that comes the truth… I really enjoy time with my boyfriend; Dalton. Dalton is almost seventeen, and he's super tall! He plays the guitar, and he loves to play football. He's a sweet guy who has the perfect hair! His eyes are brownie-colored brown, and I swear his heart is made of gold. We first met when I sat at his table at lunch on accident. Ever since then, we just click as if we were Legos. We support each other through everything, no matter what. I'm also pretty sure that my phone bill is so expensive because we talk like 24/7. On Saturdays, he enjoys attending to my Arabian horse; Lucky, with me. At first, it took Lucky a little time to get to know Dalton…however, she enjoys his company, even if she tries to deny it.

Although, I might be fourteen, almost fifteen, I know of a secret… and I know I'm different than my own family. I am in the world of creativity and art, not academics like my parents, and I just feel so out of place. I'll never admit it, but I just know that I'm a girl with two identities, and this is my story of how I discovered the truth…


	2. Chapter one

_**Chapter one**_

My eyelids open, attracting the bright glow of the sun that seeped into my room. I pull the blankets over my face as I groan. I then look to my clock reading off '8:32 a.m.' and sit up as swiftly as any human ever has, and look to the Paris themed calendar to read 'Saturday, September 23rd.' Seeing the date threw a sigh of relief out of my lungs, and I stand getting out of bed, allowing my fuzzy-slipper socks to plant themselves onto the carpet of the room. I wander over to my door where I slowly crack it open, following the crack into a full swing, and nonchalantly exit my room to stroll down the hall.

When I approach the open-concept styled kitchen, I wave to my mother, and then opened the fridge to grasp out the grape juice. I turn after taking a glass from the cabinet and gaze in the direction of the female figure at the table who is sitting peacefully in her robe and nightgown. Her hair pulled back into a braid, and the newspaper smashed up in her face, as the steam from her hot, freshly-cooked sausage and pancakes flaunt into the air creating a delicious, taste-bud teasing scent.


End file.
